


In Emergencies Only

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's over-reached herself a bit and tries, with Martha and Rhys' encouragement, to get some well-earned rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Emergencies Only

It took two weeks of Gwen trying to juggle a baby and head up the rebuilding of Torchwood before Martha put her foot down.

"You're dead on your feet, Gwen," she told her. "Go home, have Rhys watch Aran, and get some _sleep_."

"You're not my bloody mother," Gwen grumbled, though she heaved a sigh of relief. "You'll call if anything happens, though, won't you?"

"Of course," Martha said. "Lois and I can handle everything today. _And_ tomorrow, if I have anything to say about it. Now _go_," she added, all but pushing the taller woman out the door of their temporary headquarters.

"She was right to send you home," Rhys said when she got home, and sent her into the bedroom with a quick kiss. "Aran and I will go on an overnight to see his Gran and Grandad. I'll send a text when we get there."

"You don't have to," Gwen protested, but she changed into her pyjamas, and gave both of her boys kisses before they left. She turned her mobile to vibrate, and, on a whim, recorded a new message on the ansaphone. "You've reached Gwen and Rhys - Rhys is out, and Gwen is sleeping, so leave a message. If it's an emergency, shout very loudly." And with that, she went to bed.

It was dark when the tinny sound of Martha shouting woke Gwen up with a yelp. She tried to stand up before she actually made it all the way out of bed, and ended up sprawled on the floor before she managed to get upright and to the phone. "_Iesu Mawr_, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Gwen," Martha said, "but you said to shout..."

"Emergency, then." Gwen groaned. "I'll be right in."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yes, this entire fic was basically setup for a West Wing joke. I regret nothing.


End file.
